Bratz The Troubles Chapter 17 New Enermy
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 17 "Apology"

"So... Forgiven?" Cameron asked, leaning against the locker next to Dylan's. He had owed him an apology, finding out he was trying to warn him about Sasha's plan.

"Forgiven." Dylan said, closing his locker door. Both the guys walked to Cameron's car, got in and drove to Nicco's Diner. Cloe,Jade,Yasmin,Eric, and Koby were all already there. They were suprised to see Cameron and Dylan walk in together.

"Did I miss something?" Yasmin asked, looking at the boys when they approached the table.

"I think we all did." Eric said, taking a bite of his burger. The two boys sat down together, Cameron put his arm around Cloe and acted as if nothing out of particular was going on.

"Care to explain?" Koby said, looking directly at Cameron and Dylan.

"Well you all were right, he was warning me about Sasha, so I owed him an apology." Cameron said, taking a sip of Cloe's chocolate milkshake.

"Well I'm glad you're friends and all, but care to explain why you decided to be nice all of a sudden?" Cloe asked, snatching her milkshake away from Cameron and looking at Dylan.

"I missed hanging out with you guys." Dylan began, "you know, I missed our crazy Saturday night parties, our Sunday afternoon picnics, and well I didn't want to get glared at 24/7 by you all. He said.

"Understandable, I do give a mean evil eye." Cloe said, dipping a french fry in her milkshake then taking a bite. Just then the bell in Nicco's Diner rang, signaling that new customers had come in.

"No." Cloe said.

"Fucking." Jade continued.

"Way." Yasmin said, wiping her mouth and hands with a napkin quickly. In walked Sasha with her cousin Jule. Jule had never been one to put up with bullshit. She didn't even like Cloe,Jade, and Yasmin when Sasha was bestfriends with them. Imagine how furious she was with them now. Sasha's cousin Jule was wearing a pink strapless dress with black and white and hot pink designs on it. She had on a big pink belt in the middle, and a jean jacket which was light. She also had on pink pumps which were 3 inches. Everybody stared as the two girls walked in, talking and laughing. They stopped at the table Cloe,Jade, and Yasmin were sitting at.

"Hags." Jule said, before walking away.

"Pig." Jade replied, making an oink sound as she walked away.

"What was that?" Jule said turning around, she placed her hands on her hips, trying to show attitude.

"You, *oink* heard *oink oink* me, *oink*." Jade said, standing up. Cloe and Yasmin stood up with her.

"How pathetic." Jule said walking away with Sasha as she rolled eyes.

"Says the one who has a a tear in the ass part of her outfit." Cloe said, pointing out a tear, revealing granny panties that Jule was wearing. In embarresment Jule ran out, trying to hold back tears. Everybody high fived Cloe and began laughing. "All in a days work." Cloe said sitting down and enjoying the rest of her milkshake.

"So, that new scary movie is coming out." Jade said, looking at Koby. She knew he was dying to see it.

"I know! I'm so excited." He replied, kissing her cheek.

"Please." Cloe began. "My dad already got it on DVD for me." She said twirling her hair.

"Damn Cloe, your dad works fast." Dylan said.

"Yeah, but what did it cost?" Eric said, knowing Cloe had to do something for the latest monster movie.

"A week of good behavior, and a hug and kiss." Cloe sighed, looking down at her empty milkshake glass.

"A whole week? Can she do it ladies and gentlemen?" Eric said, holding up an invisible microphone to his mouth.

"Hey!" Cloe said, throwing one of Yasmin's french fries at him. He caught it in his mouth and everyone cracked up.

"Moving on, Jule's here." Yasmin said, fidgeting with her skirt. This ment she was nervous.

"Big whoop she's all bark, and no bite." Cloe said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"True, but that's the last thing we need." Yasmin said, grabbing a hold of Eric's hand.

"Trust me," Cloe began. "She has nothing on us." She finished, wiping her mouth with a napkin and standing up. "Now how about we all go back to my place and watch the movie?" She asked, picking up her purse.

"Sounds good!" Koby said standing up.


End file.
